


Freedom At Last

by grumpyredpanda



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Frisk Remembers Resets, Frisk is a sheltered and curious child, M/M, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), One-Sided Attraction, Original Character has PTSD, Original Character has depression, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Rating May Change, Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans has a crush and is in denial, Sans is waiting for said reset, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, and then mutual attraction later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyredpanda/pseuds/grumpyredpanda
Summary: Sans had thought he'd seen every possible ending this timeline had to offer. But when Frisk mentions having a sister and asks Toriel to help them find her, it changes everything about what he thought this timeline had to give him. Will Frisk let everyone keep their happiness? Or is it only a matter of time before the timeline resets again?





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in years. I hope you enjoy it.

Sans walked off from the exit of the Underground to better enjoy the scenery. He had seen this ending many times, but knew that in the end the kid would just take it away. He listened to Tori repeating her lines to the kid. As much as he loved them, he was getting tired of their games. He wished they’d hurry up and get bored so he and his friends could actually enjoy their freedom. And so the nightmares would stop.

“Very well my child, if you have somewhere else you wish to be, I will not stop you.”

Sans sighed to himself. This was the version of the ‘Pacifist’ end he hated. The kid broke Tori’s heart and ran off to who knows where before they reset again. And the cycle continued.

“What’s that? You wish for me to accompany you in finding your sister? Of course my child. I’ll do anything to help you and your happiness, and if you feel your well being is best with her, than I shall help you find her.”

‘what the? a sister?’ In all of the endings Sans had been through with the kid, a sister had never once been mentioned. ‘what kind of game are you playing now, kiddo?’

Sans turned to glance at Frisk to see what their expression revealed about their thought process. To Sans surprise, there wasn’t a trace of mischief to be found.

“May I ask what your sister’s name is?” Tori grabbed the kid’s hand and began to walk down the path.

Frisk excitedly signed “I call her Francie, but her name’s Francisca. She raised me. I miss her, and she’s all I could think about since falling into the Underground.”

Sans was shocked to say the least. ‘kid, what’ve you been hiding from me?’

Toriel smiled and nodded in understanding, “I don’t doubt it one bit.”

The two stopped upon spotting Sans.

“Oh, hello Sans” Toriel snapped out of whatever nostalgic daze she was in. “Frisk was just telling me about their older sister, and we were heading on our way to find her.”

“oh, is that so?” Sans pretended to be clueless as he always did. “first time I’ve heard about her.”

Frisk looked guilty and shot an apologetic smile towards Sans.

“I didn’t want to say anything about her until I was sure my journey was over.” 

Sans nodded, knowing the meaning went deeper for him than it did for Tori. 

“i understand, kid.” Sans lied through his teeth. He didn’t understand one bit. Was this gonna be the last reset. How could he be sure? Every time he thought it was over, he woke up back Underground, the kid becoming curious, and not being able to help themself in going back to get answers. “i hope you find her, kid.”

Frisk’s face lit up with glee. “I hope so, too.” 

“Very well, then.” Tori interjected. “We must be on our way if we want any chance of finding her in the morning.”

Frisk’s face fell. They realized they wouldn’t be able to look for her immediately like they had hoped, as the sun was already setting fast.

“cheer up, kid.” Sans encouraged. As much as he hated the resets, he couldn’t help but care and worry for the kid. “you have all the time in the world to find her.”

Frisk nodded glumly, and Tori led them to the camp that the other monsters had already begun working on.

Sans turned back to look at the sky. Might as well enjoy it while it lasted.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we're introduced to Frisk's sister.

When the Davis’s called me panicking that Frisk had gone missing again and they couldn’t find them at the typical places Frisk would go hiding, I was freaked out a bit. They had been searching all day in hopes they would turn up. The police of course had been called, but because this happened so often due to Frisk’s curious nature, they had avoided calling me until they absolutely knew for sure that Frisk was actually missing. I called Ally almost in tears until she reminded me of the cabin a little ways inwards of Mount Ebott. Despite the Davis’s and Ally’s parents begging us not to, we used to sneak out and hang out in the abandoned wood building telling each other various scary stories, ranging from the newest urban legends leaked on the internet to myths of old. I messaged the Davis’ and they told me they hadn’t even thought to head up there, and asked if I could search for Frisk there in their place, as they were terrified to go near the mountain, much less into its wilderness. I agreed that Ally and I would meet up there first thing in the morning since the center was closed for the weekend.

For the past two years, Ally and I had been running a daycare center to help me find a place for Frisk and I to live. I’d been in foster care since I was ten, and Frisk was five. Before I left care, I made the Davis’ promise me not to adopt Frisk, because I was going to get a place as soon as I could to get my baby sibling in my custody. While I had quite a bit of money saved, finding a place I didn’t have to buy that wasn’t a one room studio apartment like I currently lived in was hard to come by. I’d considered a few townhouses, but they were in such shitty neighborhoods I decided against them. I finished my nightly routine of setting my alarm, plugging in my phone, and turning on my vaporizer and sound machine to help me sleep. I climbed into bed and prayed the nightmares wouldn’t come tonight. For once, I was lucky. 

My alarm blared at me, willing me to wake up. After a minute of groaning and considering sleeping in for an hour, I remembered the task at hand and managed to drag myself out of bed to take a shower. I brewed myself some coffee and then texted Ally to make sure she was awake. She said she was, and asked whose car we were taking to save gas. I told her mine, since I don’t trust her convertible for anything more than a night on the town. My Jeep would be more suited for this anyway. After picking her up, we made the thirty minute haul to the cabin.

“If they’re up here like we think, you are nothing but a bad influence, and you will never hear the end of it from me.” Ally pestered me as we pulled off the main path to the trail that led to the cabin. Despite the Myth of the Mountain-- and arguably, because of it-- Mt Ebott was a huge tourist attraction and was actually fairly well mapped out. Of course there were a few off path sites closed to the public, but for the brave few that dared, there were no laws set in place that penalized us. They were given the typical warnings of going missing, and then sent off on their way. Ally and I happened to be a part of this bunch, and the cabin was our favorite site.

“Hey, at least I didn’t teach them to flirt!” I shot back, playfulness in my voice.

“It’s a good life skill to have!” she whined. “At least they won’t be an old maid like some people I know.”

"Some people" meaning me. 

“First of all, that is a life choice, I flirt perfectly fine. Besides, I don’t see being an old maid as a necessarily bad thing. At least when I’m thirty I’ll know what I want.”

Ally laughed. “Okay sure, if you say so, Goody Foster.”

I huffed at her before parking in front of the cabin. 

“Let’s just focus on the task at hand and find Frisk, okay?”

“Anything to change the subject.” She teased.

We hopped out of the car and I grabbed our flashlights and pepper spray, tossing one of each to Ally. You never know what kind of pervs could be in there instead of Frisk. Or worse: in there with Frisk. Ally picked the lock as she always did. Even though we never locked it ourselves, every time we came back it seemed like someone else had. It added to the creep factor, and we joked that the spirits of the forest didn’t want us there. 

We went through the rooms of the house, both coming up empty. That worried me. Frisk never ran far from home, and this was the furthest that they would have went. I feared for the worse. What if someone had snatched them? What if our father had changed his mind and decided he wanted Frisk after all despite him putting us in care in the first place after mom died. For the second time in the past twelve hours, I was almost in tears at the thought of losing my baby sibling.

As we walked out, Ally noticed how defeated I looked, and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

“Come on Fran, we should look in the woods around the cabin. They may have seen us coming and decided to play a trick on us.”

“Mayb-”

“Francie!” A familiar voice interjected and I turned just in time to see a blur of a child rushing towards me before knocking me to the ground.

I looked up to see Frisk on top of me, smiling ear to ear. I tugged them into my arms.

“Frisk don’t you ever do something like this again, you scared the hell outta me! Ally and I have been worried sick, haven’t we Al- Ally?”

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ally was staring off into the woods, mouth agape. Sitting up, tugging Frisk closer to my chest out of weariness, I followed her gaze. There behind a tree was a tall goat woman, in a regal looking purple dress adorned with a symbol I didn’t recognize. I immediately understood Ally’s shock, because I couldn’t believe what I was seeing.

The goat woman stepped out into the clearing, putting one paw into the other in a motherly stance.

“Forgive me for staring, I didn’t mean to be rude.” Her voice was kind, and the way she presented herself showed she bore no ill will. “I am Toriel, former queen of the Underground. I was escorting Frisk here to find their sister, Francisca. I assume you must be her?”

She ended her sentence with a hopeful smile.

I stood up and held out my hand, she gladly took it, her paw enveloping my hand. 

“Yes, I would be her.” I smiled at her. “Thank you for taking care of my sibling. You can call me Fran.”

She let go of my hand and nodded. “It is very nice to meet you Fran.”

“Oh, and this is Alyssa.” I gestured to my best friend, who was still frozen in place.

Frisk tugged on her arm and that seemed to somewhat snap her out of her enchantment, but she still struggled to respond.

Toriel laughed as I gave her an apologetic look.

“It is quite alright dear. It is not every a human meets a monster for the first time.”

Monster.

Underground.

It suddenly all clicked into place.

“The Myth of the Mountain is true.” It was a statement more than question.

Toriel solemnly nodded.

“I’m afraid so, dear.” The look in her eyes changed from one of kindness to one of annoyance. “Our king will be leaving camp sometime in the afternoon to alert the humans. You of course will be the first to know along with your friend and Frisk here.”

The way she said king had an implication of history underneath. Considering she said she was the former queen, I had an inkling what it was.

“I hope we’ve learned something over the past hundred years.”

Toriel’s kind smile returned. “I hope so too. Luckily, your lovely sibling has offered to be our ambassador.”

My eyes widened and I turned to them.

“Frisk that’s a huge responsibility, are you sure?” One look from them was all I needed. “Alright.”

I looked back to Toriel. “I wish you the best of luck. As much as I love your company, we should be getting back to let Frisk’s foster family know we found them. Is there any way I can keep in touch with you?”

Toriel’s eyes lit up. “Why of course, let me give you my number.”

We exchanged numbers and then we were on our way. How the monsters had cell phones in the Underground I don’t know, but I didn’t question it. I figured I’d learn soon enough. After we were on the road, Ally came to her senses.

“Did you see that?! I mean obviously you did, but can you believe it?! Not only is the Myth of the Mountain true, but our Frisk is the Ambassador of Monsters.” she turned to Frisk in the back seat of the car, who was proudly grinning from ear to ear. “I’m proud of you, bud! You gotta tell us how you met Toriel in the first place.”

I simply nodded, agreeing with her. As proud as I was, I was mostly filled with relief that Frisk was safe- and with the persistence to get them home to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have deduced, the chapters will switch between Sans' POV and Fran's POV. Fran's POV will be in first person whilst Sans perspective will be in third person. Constructive criticism is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first chapter is so short, they get longer, I promise. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Let me know what you think!


End file.
